


seafood to the zoo

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't Judge Me, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mermaid Netzach, Orenchi no Furo Jijou au, References to Drugs, Suicide Attempt, Tired Yesod, i'm a bad person, its a zoo instead of a facility, netzach is more peppy here than in canon, still an addict tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: look deeply into life, and you'll always find despair.
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	seafood to the zoo

He peered over the bathtub, using a webbed claw to point, "What's that?"

"Oh, well," Gabriel plucked the rubber duck from his neat pile of towels, "it's a rubber duck. One of my co-workers custom made it to look sort of like me. It was a birthday gift."

"Custom made?"

"Yeah. It's... Like where you add what you want to something that doesn't have what you added originally."

The merman flicked his tail, it poked out a bit from the bathtub, "I see."

Pleasant strolls by the river were supposed to be calming. Gabriel didn't know why he bothered to go out during a cloudy day off, maybe he just wanted to stay out of the apartment for a bit. Nonetheless, if he didn't bother going out, he wouldn't be in the situation he was in at the moment.

"Mm. I'm exhausted. You're kind of heavy."

The merman had long hair that made half of the tub have a dark seaweed green color, his tail a lively color of green and golden flecks. Like a nice bottle full of chartreuse.

"Really?" The merman looked over at himself, "I'm sorry. You really didn't have to bring me here."

"Hey. Don't say that. The river must've been polluted. That's why you were trying to leave it. The water's rancid," Gabriel sighed, exasperated, "I would rather help minimize a death than do nothing, but what am I going to do with you here?" 

"I'm... Netzach," Netzach's fins flared up, "I'll try not to be such a problem. That'll be hard, but- uh-" He shut down a bit and slowly sunk down the bathtub.

"Gabriel," He responds. There really wouldn't be a point in sharing his name to a total stranger, a _sea creature_ , nonetheless. Gabriel didn't want to bother to have a company in his space. There's no good use to get attached to someone.

Netzach poked his head out again, "Hey. What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know what to do about you. You seem trapped in the tub, not only that... You're showing so much skin."

"I just need some water to live in. This water is sooooo nice," Netzach's fins flapped up and down like a peaceful little bird, "but I don't know how to help you about my skin."

"Hmph. I'll get you something. Don't do anything stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> active tumblr is: @dearest-starboy


End file.
